Ice Inferno
by BlackIceRaven
Summary: He was supposed to kill her.She doesn't know her true life...all she knows is that she's just a girl who doesn't remember her childhood.Question come when Lily is almost killed...and Kai is the reason.
1. Prolouge:Qs Left To Be Answered

BP14:Hello people,three great authoresses have joined together to bring this awesome story!

Ice:Yup!Its a romantic comedy with OOC-ness,so you don't like it then don't read!

Raven:We're tired of people flaming us who read our stories when they don't like it.

BP14:Well,can we get on with it?

BP14,Ice,and Raven:Oh disclaimer boy!

Kai:(walks in grumbling)Hmph...BlackIceRaven does not own Beyblade,rather,me or any other characters...but they DO own the plot and the OCs...

Raven:Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologe:Questions Left To Be Answered**

A girl sat silently on a couch,looking into the crackling flames of the fire.The only light in the room was the lit fireplace...flames dancing around,making 'pops' and 'crackles' every so often.Left embers glowed yellow,slowly turning black.A door creaked open.

"Lily?"a woman asked, jingling keys in her hand.

The teen looked to the front door,face blank."Hi,mom..."she said meekly.

"Honey,what's the matter?"she asked,aproaching her daughter.

She looked back to the crackling flames."I'm just tired...I should go to bed."

"Are you sure?You never told me about your first day of school-"

"-it was fine.I'm going to bed..."getting up,she smiled at her mom."Trust me,I'm fine.G'night."

Her mother gave a half hearted smile."Goodnight,Lily..."

The girl padded down a long hallway,reaching a staircase.Every step on the stairs made a loud 'creak',sending chills up the girl's spine.Finally reaching her room,she silently shut the door and sat on her bed.Almost as she sat,she burried her face in her hands,sobbing."Oh,Kai...why won't you tell me?"she wailed into her palms.

_Flashback..._

A girl ran through the dark alley ways of Tokyo,panting heavily.Her long red hair swinshed from side to side as she sprinted,with her bangs flopping to the side.Her golden eyes darted from side to side,looking for something...something that didn't she know exactly what.A bruise was starting to form on her pale right cheek,with scrathes on her body drying from bleeding.Her mind was racing,not really understanding.

She had only ran a couple blocks from where she came from,and suddenly stopped to a halt.She bent over,catching her breath."I...need...to...help...him..."she said between gasps of air.

Frurrowing her brows,she thought of what to do.To run or go back...either way,something bad was going to happen.She heard a piercing 'bang' ring through her head,making her slighty jump."That's it...he saved my life and now its my turn."she lowly growled.

Jogging her way back,she became cautcious and hid behind random trashcans and boxes.She could see the commotion now from where she was,but at a safe distance.Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Two large,burly men were pinning a teen down.He thrashed,trying to break free,but they were strong too for him.Injecting him with a clear liquid made him relax a bit,so now he didn't move as quickly.The girl ducked behind a milkcrate,coming closer.Now she could see the two men better.Both has greasy black hair with extremely pale faces.They both had on a white jumpsuit with 'BioV' on a patch.She didn't understand why,but it made sense soon.

An aged man with long,gray hair stepped closer to the three,holding a gun...the girl's eyes widened.'That's the gun he tried to kill me with!'she thought.He frowned down at the strangled boy."Well,well,well...look's like you've slipped through my fingers once again,grandson..."

"Voltaire..."he growled,eyes narrowing.

The man simply chuckled."Oh,Kai,you thought I would just let you get away from me this time?How long has it been,Kai...three years since I gave you a favor?And didn't even do it?You disgust me,Kai!"he spat,kicking the teen in the stomach.

The men let go of him,so Kai could fall to the gorund.He sat up,not showing any pain."I don't hurt innocent people,grandfather."he sneered.

"And I don't let people like you get away like this.Men,take him to the van.Do whatever you want."he said,smirking.

The two men aproached the teen,not showing any mercy.Kai stood up,defending his ground.One grabbed him from behind,but Kai twisted his leg around,sending a hard blow to the man's balls.He doubled over in pain as Kai ran foreward,with the other man right on his trail.The teen sprinted past the still hiding girl,who saw the man sprinting after him.She stuck out her foot,which the man tripped over.He flew head first into a trashcan.

Voltaire growled."You fools!Don't let him get away!"he yelled,cocking the gun in his hand.

The girl stood up,now following Kai.Surprisingly,there were no other men following them...Voltaire must of been a fool thinking only two men could over power the boy."Kai!"she yelled.

All she could see of him was his back,which was far away from her.She could see he ducked into a alley way,and when she got there,he was gone.The girl grunted to herself."Kai,what's going?"she yelled.

"Sshhh..."came a voice next to her hear.She yelped,surprised.Looking to her side quickly,she saw the teen holding onto a ladder,which went up the side of the building.

He looked at her,his eyes piercing.He nodded upwards,meaning for her to follow.Kai climbed up a little,so the girl could follow.Both of them climbed silently to the top,and with the help of Kai,they made it to the roof.Both teens sat on the edge of the brick building,out of breath.After a few minutes of silence,the girl looked at him.

"Kai,what's going on?"she asked,teary eyed.

He grunted,frustrated."I told you to run.Why didn't you!"he seemed angry.

She looked at her feet,frowning."I..I didn't know what you meant before...and...I couldn't just leave you like that!"she squeeled,her eyes red.

He stood up,looking away."Don't speak a word to the others."

She smiled,nodding."Of course not...Kai,was that the man he was talking about?You know,the guy who grabbed me...he said something about Voltaire-"

"-this has nothing to do with you,Lily."he said coldly,looking straight at her.

"Nothing to do with me?Kai,he aimed a gun at me and said something about a grandson killing me!"

Kai's eyes seemed to flash a sudden emotion.Guilt?Whatever it was,it only flickered.But she caught it at the right moment."Kai...?I...I just want to know what's going on..."

"You don't need to."with that,he lept off the building.

She gasped."Kai!"she jumped to her feet,peaking over the side.He was gone."What's...going on?"she asked herself.

_End of Flashback..._

Lily wipped the tears from her face,calming down.She smiled dryly."Mom wound't belive the day I've been having so far..."

* * *

BP14:Yeah,this was just the prolouge...

Ice:It leaves so many questions to be answered!

Raven:Oh yes,the suspense!What do we do when there's suspense again...?

BP14:Ask dumb questions to piss off the readers like...(puts on dramatic voice)Who is Lily?What happened?And why didn't Kai explain!

Ice:Wow,that was pretty cool!

Raven:Yeah,its was!Well,good news!We need two OCs!Two OCs that are **badly**needed!Here are the requirements:

1)Name-first and last 2)Hair-color and style 3)Eyes-color 4)Clothing-top,bottoms,shoes, jewlery,ect. 5)Personality-please be descriptive! 6)Beyblade-color(s) 7)Bitbeast-form,color,element,attacks 7)Skills-what they are good at 8)Pairing-

Ice:-Here's the list of who you can choose from for pairs!

1)Tyson 2)Kenny 3)Enrique 4)Spencer 5)Brooklyn 6)Micheal 7)Byran

BP14:Sorry if we have a limited list,but all the rest are paired already!

Raven:So,send in your OC and we wouldn't mind a reveiw to tell us what you thought!


	2. Chapter 1:New Everything

BP14:Hey guys,sorry for not updating!

Ice:I know,really,but just in time for Christmas!

Raven:Are you saying this is their gift?

BP14:I suppose so...hope you guys like it!But first,disclaimer!

Ice:We do not own Beyblade or the characters,only the plot and our OCs!

Raven;Wait,what about the OCs the reviewers sent in?

Ice:Oh yeah...

BP14:We've picked only two and we're sorry if we didn't pick yours...we might use them in the future,but for small roles...thanks to everyone who sent in one!

* * *

**Chapter One:New School,NewFriends,New Mystery**

Orange and yellow waves off color spread across the bed of teenage girl which groaned as the sun spilled into her room.She rolled over,putting her pillow over her head,groaing loudly.More sunlight peaked into the room until the girl gave up.She sat striaght up in her bed,rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands."Mmmfg...what time is it?"she asked herself,sliding out of bed.

Walking across the room,she yawned loudly,and stood infront of a long mirror.She looked into it,frowing at what she saw.Long bright red hair was put up into a high pony tail,now reaching the middle of her should blades.Bangs fell over her left eye,blocking out one of her almost golden eyes.Black eyeliner was smudged under her eyes,with the rest of her face pale."I look like I'm dead."she mumbled.

She walked to a closet,opening it.The girl sorted through a few shirt and slipped on a black tank,silver strings hanging from the side.She laughed at this."Looks like the cat into my clothes again."

Pulling on a pair of white jeans,she looked down at a pink patch on her left knee."Huh?When did that happen?"she asked.She shrugged it off and padded through her room to the bath.

She flipped her hair out of pony tail,frowning."Great,its a total mess.I'll just leave it up,I guess..."

She put it back up but into a messy bun instead.With the help of soap and water the smudges under her eyes had disapeared.She applied on some new eyeliner,pink eyeshadow added also.A few sprays of perfume clouded the bathroom,now smelling like a deadly weapon.Brushing her teeth quick,she slipped on some Vans and clicked on a bangle.She grabbed her bag,slinging it over her shoulder,leaving.

"Lily?Are you up?"a woman called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah,mom,I'm up!"Lily cried,running down the stairs.

A woman stood at the foot of the stairs,smiling.Long brown hair went to her mid back,but gray was starting to show at her scalp.She had brilliant blue eyes and rosy cheeks."Remember,Lily,this is your first day at your new school."she said.

"I know mom,"Lily sighed,"and don't worry,I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?We only met once with the principle,I mean we didn't even have a full tour of the school and-"

Lily shook her head."Mom,calm down.I'll be fine!I just have to get there on time,alright?"

"Alright,but just be careful!Those boys can really-"

"Mom!I'll be fine...now,stop lectering me and let me go!"

"Okay,okay...have a nice day at school,hun!"

Lily passed by her mom,running out of the house.Trotting down the sidewalk she saw a group of kids waiting at the bus stop.Lily saw the group load onto the bus,but right as the she arrived,the door closed.She began to bang on the side of the bus,frantic."Hey,HEY!Open up,I need to go to school!"

Teens in the bus laughed at the girl,pointing at her and such.Lily gruffed as the bus drove off."Fuck you too!"she cried at the bus,giving the middle finger.Kids in the back seat saw what she did and made faces at her as they drove farther off.

Lily sighed,turning around.Glancing at her watched,she gasped."Dammit,8:00 already!I only have 10 minutes to get there!"

_8:10 AM..._

Lily ran down the sidewalk,not very happy.She saw the school's roof top come into view,making her sigh."Thank god!And just on time too!"

It was like a sea of kids pouring into school,which made Lily slow down.She made her way through the group and stood in the crowded hallway.The bell rang just as she put her foot in the building."Pretty good timing..."she muttered to herself.

Teens began to leave for their own classes,leaving Lily by herself.She took out a piece of paper,glancing over it."Hm..it says here my homeroom is math...now,what room is that?"she asked,looking around.

A second bell rang,meaning that classes were starting.She sighed,putting her paper away.Lily began to sprint down the hallway,glancing at every door."Nope...nope...nope..."she said to herself,reading the lables on the doors.

Rounding a corner,she suddenly slammed into something _very_ hard.She was flung to the floor,slamming her head hard on the tile.She stayed still,trying to recover from the sudden jolt going through her body.She heard a a low growl above her.Lily sat up,looking at who she bumped into."Um...sorry."she muttered,cheeks flushed.

A seventeen old guy stood over here,piercing red eyes glaring at her.Slate hair fell over his face,but only the front,the rest was spiked high.Shaggy dark blue fell over his shoulders,looking limp.He wore a tight black tee with a another black,baggy T-shirt layered over left open.Blue cragoes were his choice of bottoms,with puffy bottoms.What made her heart pump was his toned arms and blue triangles on his cheeks.A loose white scarf hung around his neck,two ends coming out at the bottom.This guy looked tough.

"Hmph."he grunted,darting his eyes away.He walked past her,his scarf blowing as he turned.

"Oh don't mind him,"a voice said over the girl,"he's like that all the time."

Lily looked up to see another guy who looked the same age as the one before him.Spikey red hair looked crazy to her,but she shrugged it off.He had stunning ice blue eyes and pale skin,but he made up his lack of tan in his body build.His top was a white orange hoodie,ripped blue jeans as bottoms.He stuck out a hand to her.

"Thanks,"Lily said,being lifted up by the stanger,"who was that?"

"His name's Kai.Don't bother though,he probally won't answer to you."he paused and looked Lily over,whistling."Never seen you here before..."

Lily blushed slightly at his reaction."Oh,I'm new here.Would you happen to know where the math room is?I think its my homeroom..."

"Here,lemme see your schedule..."the red head took the paper out of her hands and glanced over it."Hm,you have the same classes as me in the morning.I'll take you around."

Lily nodded silently."Oh and my name's Lily..."

He simply grinned,slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders."I'm Tala.Welcome to the pits of hell,or rather,Dorris High,the shittiest place on Earth."

"This place doesn't look so bad..."Lily muttered,still blushing badly.

"That's what they all say...hm,I guess you _really_ need to see what's its like here..."

_Sometime later..._

Lily sat boredly in a desk,head proped up by her hand.She stared lazily at the chalk board infront her,as well as her whole class.So far she had met alot of new people...she couldn't even remember them!She had seen that Kai guy again,but he didn't say much to her.She hung around with Tala most of the morning,which most girls seemed jealous of.Suddenly,a paper note was flicked on to her desk.She picked it up and opened it carefully.

"_Wanna go to the movies tonight?Just us and a couple of friends :) _"she read,throwing the note in the desk.She looked over to where the note came from and sighed.

It was Miraim.Her new hyper friend who wouldn't stop talking her.She was nice and friendly but way annoying.Lily nodded at the blue haired girl,which a response of a huge grin came back."And that is why penguins don't live in the Artic!"the teacher said stiffly.

"Pssst,Lils...psssst,Lils!"a boy next to the girl whispered.

Lily turned to him,frowning slightly.She lent over to him,whispering."Tyson,its my first day here,I don't want to get in trouble-"

"-Miss Campbell!How dare you interrupt this class!"the teacher roared.

The red head sighed,sweatdropping."I'm sorry,Ms.Pidgeon-"

"-and this is your first day!I can't _belive_ your behavior!"

"But Ms.Pidgeon-"

"-and so disrespectful!"

"Ms.Pidgeon-"

"What!"the elderly woman growled.

Lily sat in her seat,eyes a bit wide."I just-"

"-Ms.Pidgeon,just let her be.She's the new girl and all,she didn't do anything."a girl said behind Lily.She thanked the girl mentally,turning her head to see who saved her.She had long golden hair that were put into a midhigh ponytail.Two stands of hair bordered her face,while the tips were dyed red and black.Her eyes were green with silver specks,her skin tanish.From what Lily could see she had on a baggy white tee with 'Life's short so what' in red letters.A black hoodie was curently tied around her waist,with baggy black cargoes as her bottoms.

"Why,Ms.Kitsune,being the scapegoat,yet again?"the teacher asked,sighing.

"Sure,"the girl mumbled behind Lily,"if you say so."

"Hmph."the woman replied,turning back to the board.

Lily turned to Tyson,whipering."Whoes that?"she asked,pointing to the girl who saved her.

"Who that's Kierra...she's cool,she hangs with us."he replied.

Miriam tapped Lily on the shoulder,making her turn the other way."I wouldn't bother her much,she doesn't like to talk...and if you bother her she'll get pissed.But she is a great friend!"

'Yeah,she sounds super..'Lily thought.The class went on as usual,but things got even more boring.

_End of school..._

Lily walked out of school,slinging her bag over her shoulder.She sighed to herself."How am I going to remember all of those damn names?"she complained to herself.

"Why,did you forget our names already?"Tyson asked,laughing.

"Well,there's you,Tala,Miriam...um...and that's all I remember."the girl said,sweatdropping.

"And there's Max,Mariah,Rei,Bryan,Micheal,Johnny,Enrique,Brooklyn,Kierra,Kenny,Amber,and I guess you could count Kai..."

"Hey,what about me?"a girl asked,walking up to the bunch.

Lily eyed her,sighing again.'Great,another face to remember...'she thought.

She had dark brown hair,with an ice blue streak going down the middle,ice blue eyes to match.A blue one strap tanktop was her top,and blue sleevets on her arms.A jean mini skirt was her bottoms and big black boots.And to top it all off was a black choker going around her neck."The name's Aslee,and you're..?"she began.

"Oh,I'm Lily...I guess I have to remember another name,huh?"Lily laughed.

"I guess,"she said,"oh yeah and I heard about the movies tonight...you going?'"

"Hey,I wasn't invited!"Tyson whined.

"Duh,Tyson,its only us girls going...can't you guys just go beyblading?"replied Ashlee.

"Beyblading?You guys blade?"Lily asked,excited.

The two other teens looked at her blankly for a second before bursting out laughing."What?Was it something I said?"

"I do beyblading for a living!"Tyson laughed.

"Huh?"

"He's a professional,Lily!"Ashlee added.

"...you're famous?Why didn't I know that!"

"Don't worry,we'll explain to you tonight...see ya at nine!"Ashlee said,leaving.

"Tell me about what?"Lily asked Tyson.

"Oh,nothing..."he replied,walking away.

"Hey,Tyson!Tyson!Cooome back!Just tell me!"when the teen didn't turn back,Lily grunted.Frustrated,she turned away,stomping off.

Lily walked slowly through the basketball court,where some guys were playing.She suddenly felt a chill go up her spine,almost like a facet of cold running water going down her back.The girl glanced around,eyes darting.'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?I mean,its just school..'she thought.Shrugging it off that feeling,Lily started walking through the soccer field.

Unknown to her,some _was_ watching.Sitting high up on the school's roof top was a teen,arms crossed.He looked underneath him,Lily passing by."You know her don't you,Kai?"Tala asked,sitting next to the other teen.

The blue haired blader stayed silent,eyes looking solem.Tala sighed."I'm guessing you don't want to know her-"

"-I do."Kai gruffed stifly.

"Then why have you been stalking her?All day you've hidden behind things,being all sneaky and Kai-like."Tala half joked.

A few seconds of awkward silence rolled by.Kai uncrossed his arms."I'm protecting her."

"From what?"Tala laughed.

The red head smirked at the teen,who looked serious."Voltaire."

Tala's expression of happiness left him,face going stern."Kai,who is she?"

"She's a Campbell."he replied,closing his eyes.

For a brief second,shockness pulsed through Tala,but turned quicly to sorrow."Lily Campbell...makes sense now.Does she know?Kai-"

"-Voltaire knows she's alive."

Kai stood up,turning around."What do you plan to do?"the other teen asked,still looking out at the school's soccer field.

"I don't know."

* * *

BP14:First chapter done!(smiles)

Raven:Oh,woopie...

Ice:Well,its better than nothing.

BP14:Sorry if this was late for X-Mas...but,thanks for reading and we hope you liked it!

Ice:And we're still sorry if we didn;t use your OC!Happy Holidays,peeps!


	3. Chapter 2:Petrified

BP14:(sweatdrops)Eh...a little late,huh?

Raven:Well,atleast we're updating...

Ice:Yup,another great update by us:3

BP14:Well,thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed,we're glad we entertained you!

Ice:We don't own Beyblade or the rightly owned OCs.We only own the plot and Lily...and I own socks!(shows off glow in the dark socks)

Raven:(sweatdrops)Here's chapter two.Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter Two:Petrified**

_Crash_!"Kiko!Why did you do that!Arg,you stupid idiot!"Lily shouted,standing over a broken flower pot.A gray and white cat sat near the fallen dirt,big blue eyes staring up at the fuming girl.The maroon headed girl grumbled to herself."Great,I only have ten minutes to get to the movies and my dumb cat has to go do a stupid act!"

Kiko tilted her head to the side."Mrow?"

Lily gave the cat a sarcastic look."Oh,real funny.You just don't want me to go,huh?"

"Mrow!"

"Fine.Be that way."

Turning,Lily scooped up a broom and a small trash bag.Cleaning the mess,she looked over to her content feline.The cat seemed to be mocking her,eyes glimering."Oh,don't give me that look!"

Kiko simply bounded off into the livingroom,leaving Lily alone in the kitchen.Dumping the dirt and broken pottery,the red head dusted herself off.She rubbed her temples,frustrated."This day has a been a doosy so far.Now,what was I doing?" she sighed,glancing over to the microwave clock.Sweatdropping,she remembered."8:58!Shit,I totally forgot about the movies!"

Grabbing her house keys and jacket,Lily sprinted put the door,bearly cloing it behind her."I better not be late!" she weezed.

_A couple blocks away..._

"Kai,"Tala sighed,trudging along,"why are we following Lily."

The blue haired teen's eyes darted from left to right,slightly frowning."Voltaire's up to something.I saw one of his guards earlier."

The red head nodded,crossing his arms."He's smarter than that.He wouldn't just let one of his idiots running around.They'd be under cover.I think he's setting us up."

"He could be,"Kai replied,closing his eyes,"or he's planning something else."

The two teens walked silently for a few minutes,letting tension thicken.Dusk was long gone,stars starting to twinkle as the darkness fell.Street lights started to blink on,moths gathering around the yellow into view was a teen with long red hair,carrying a knit jacket."There's the target."Tala half joked.

Kai simply rolled his eyes."She's not suppose to know we're here,so the less you talk,the better."

"Wow.That was the most you've said in three days."

"Stop being a smartass."

Lily took out a cellphone out of her pocket upon hearing her annoying ringtone."Hello?"she asked into the speaker.

_"Lily?Hi,its mom.I'll be home late tonight."_came from the other side.

"Alright.I'll be out at the movies til eleven."

_"Okay,just be home by then.And be careful."_

The red head sighed."Yes,mom."she shut the flip phone,shoving it back in her pocket.

'Be careful my ass.What's gonna happen?I'll be with my friends,I'll be fine.'she thought,grumbling.Huge neon words came into view,spelling 'Cinema'.Smiling,Lily sighed happily."Hope Ash won't be mad if I'm late."

_Cinema parking lot..._

A lonely man sat on the curb,battered clothes covering his body.A plastic bag of food and clothes lay by his side,an empty beer bottle at his feet.To people passing by,he was just a homeless bum.What they didn't know was that he was eyeing a particular girl.Looking from side to side,the man took out a bottle of orange juice.Unscrewing the top,an atena sprung up.

_"Agent C,are you there?I repeat,agent C,are you there?"_a voice came out of the side.

"Yes'um.I'ma all set,sittin' on this here curb.The targ't is 'n range."the man slurred.He wasn't joking the drunk part.

_"Is agent K ready?"_

"Mhm.He's all sittin',ready t'go."

_"Make sure to get her somewhere deserted.We want no one to see."_

"Yes'um,Mr.Voltaire."

_"Carry on with mission 12E."_

"Yes'um.Over 'n out."

With that,the man screwed the bottle's top back on,taking a chug at his bottle of beer."Dis is the easiest jerbs I'va ever done.."he hiccuped,smirking to himself.

_Back at the movies..._

"Lily,"Ashlee half shouted,half laughed,"where have you been!"

The girl halted infront of the brunette."Sorry,"she breathed heavily,"when does the movie start?"

"Five minutes..."Kierra sighed.

"Well,then why are we waiting around!Let's hurry up,slow pokes!"Lily shouted,marching towards the entrance.Everyone sweatdropped but followed the girl.

_Outside the movies..._

Tala sighed,leaning back on the brick building."So we just wait here til something happens..."

Kai sat on a bike rack,one leg up on the top,his knee under his chin.He wrapped one of arms around his leg,staring at the group of girls as they entered the building."Something might not even happen,Tala..."

"So we're standing here for nothing."

The blue haired teen grunted."Voltaire is up to something,and we need to look out for anything he tries to pull...you know what he's capable of."

The red head nodded,crossing his arms."What does he want with Lily anyhow?"

A few seconds drifted by,the sounds of cars rushing past and people chatting in the background."She's the last living Campbell,and..."Kai let his words drift,staring out into the black sky.

"Since you didn't do the job,Voltaire will."Tala finished for him.

Kai gave no reply.He just looked at the eerie dusk sky...silver stars looking blank to him.'Why now?Why did she have to come know...?'he thought,closing his eyes.

_An hour later,inside the movies..._

Lily sat in her seat,eyes wide with fear.'Why did we have to go see a horror movie?Why not a comedy?Or a chick flick?I'm not normally this scared,but this is just so gory and sick!'Lily mentally screamed.Images of people dying flashed infront her eyes,she wondered ifthe others were enjoying this.She looked to both sides of her...seeing that the group of girls also looked sick and terrified.'This is going to be a loooong night...'she thought.

Ashlee stood up,not wanting to take anymore of this.She left the thearter quickly,heading for outside."I just need so fresh air,that's all..."she muttered to herself.

She opened the glass doors,feeling a cold breeze graze her cheeks.She sighed from the sudden refreshness and sat down on a nearby bench.Her brown and ice blue hair swayed in the light wind,leaning her ehad back."I was never a lover for gory movies..."she mumbled,closing her eyes.

"Yeah,I remember the last time we went to a horror flick,Ash..."a new voice laughed.Ashlee sat foreward,opening her eyes.

"Oh,hey Tyson...what are you doing here?"the girl asked.

The caped teen plopped down next to Ashlee,sighing."Me and Max went out to skate a little...he got bored and went home..."

"So you're all alone now?"Ashlee giggled.

Tyson shoved her lightly,smiling."Oh,shut up...what are you doing here?"

"Me and everyone took Lily to go see a movie..."

"Hm,so how is this Lily?She seems nice."

"Yeah,she's cool..."Ashlee replied,looking down at her feet.

Tyson stood back up,shoving his hands in his pockets."Well,I guess you should e getting back to your movie know,eh?I should be going anyhow-"

The girl grabbed Tyson's arm before he could leave."-wait,Ty.."

He turned to her,lifting an eyebrow."Hmmm?"

Her cheeks tinted red a little as she looked down at her feet."Maybe..we could...,"she looked back up to him,"you know,go to the movies...?Just the two of us..."

Tyson stared blankly at her before laughing."Sure,whatever you say,Ash!I mean,as friends and all..."he still have a slight chuckle,leaving."Talk to you later,Ash!"

The girl stood there,cheeks flushed."Why doesn't he understand?I want to be more than friends..."

_Across the street..._

Tala was still slumped against the brick wall,body limp,snoring.Kai was still in his position on the bike rack,trying to drone out the teen's loud snoring."Tala,wake up..."he growled.

No response."Tala,wake up!"

_Snor..._"Tala,wake the fuck-damn UP!"

The red head jumped slightly,snapping out of his nap."Huh-wuh-who?"he gasped,looking around.He looked at Kai,seeing glaring eyes."Um...I fell aspleep,huh?"

"Yes.If you're not going to help me then go home."Kai sighed.

"YES!Finally!"Tala replied happily,making Kai sweatdrop."WHOO,now I can sleep!"

And with that,the red head was gone.Kai shook his head,muttering things under his breath."Sometimes,I wonder..."

_Back to the thearter..._

Lily and the others girls came runing out,almost like they were too terrified to stay in the movies.Well,Kierra trotted slowly behind the gang.She sweatdropped as she saw her friends all huddle in a circle,facing her."That movie wasn't even scary...god,you guys can be so retarded sometimes..."she muttered.

"it...it..it was terrifying!"Mariah shrieked.

"And it was so _gory_!"Miriam groaned.

Lily nodded quickly."I thought i was gonna puke!"

Ashlee sweatdropped."Sounds like the ending wasn't that good..."

Everyone lightened up."No,it was really good!I mean,the hero was really hot..."Amber sighed.She had long silver hair going to her lower back,straight cut.Thick bangs went to her the tops of her eyes,almost covering her light blue eyes.She had on a white tank top with a silver stripe going down the middle.Black jeans were her bottoms and her choice of shoes were black and white checkered slip on Vans.

"Ug,I am _so_ going home before I freak out!"Mariah shuddered,"she you guys later,bye!"

Miriam and Amber followed after the pink haired girl,not wanting to think about the freakishly scary flick.The three remainding girls stood hudled in a circle."So,I guess you guys are going home too?"Lily asked,sighing a little.

Kierra somewhat nodded,turning her head away."Not really going home,but leaving,"she smirked at the two girls,"we should go see another movie soon."

'NO!"the two girls replied quickly.

Kierra chuckled to herself before leaving.Ashlee got off the bench she was sitting on and glanced at Lily."Well,I hope you had fun...the gang can be really fun at times,you know."

Lily smiled lightly at the brunette."I'm so glad I have some new friends I can actually hang with!"

Ashlee slapped Lily's shoulder playfully,laughing."Well,good to hear that!Tomarrow's Saturday,I'll call you.Maybe we can all get together?"

"Sounds good.See ya later!"

"Bye!"Ashlee yelled inback of her,walking away.The red head now stood alone.

Lily glanced around,now realizing how alone she was.A few cars passed by,not many people around anymore.She remembered the movie she had just watched and tried to shake off the feeling of fear.'It was just a movie...nothing can happen to me...right?'she thought,trotting down the sidewalk.

She passed by a homeless person in the parkinglot near the thearter,giving the girl a drunk grin.Lily took her eyes off the man quickly,shoving her hands in pockets."Just a movie..."she muttered,her heart pumping faster.

Walking farther down the street,she stopped infront of a dark alleyway.She knew if she went down it she could make it to her house quicker.She had spotted it on her way down her,but thought against going down it.Glancing at her watch,she sighed.it was alreadt past eleven,and she had promised her mom to be home by then."Why am I so scared?It was just a movie...besides,I don't want to break my curfew...a shortcut wouldn't hurt..."she muttered.

Slowly,she entered the dark.It was a lonely street,nothing but trashcans and milkcrates thrown around.She slightly jumped when a rat scurried by her feet.She scruffed her feet along the dirty pavement,hearing the echoes follwoing her.Then she heard something else...a _tap tap tap_.She stopped.Looking behind her,Lily still saw the open street,the lights still on.No one was there.

She went back to walking,crossing her arms this time,hugging her body._Scuff...scuff...scuff..._it still echoed through her head,the sounds of her shoes hitting the cold ground.She stopped again,a chill going up her spine._Tap tap tap_.Then it stopped.She looked behind her again,eyes darting around.Still nothing.

"Just a movie...just a movie..."she whispered to herself,returning to her walk.

The red head quickened her pace,breathing more softly.Her mind raced with horrible thoughts...mostly about stories she had read in magazines or things she had watched in movies...how lonely girls late at night _always_ get killed.'Stop thinking like that!'she mentally scolded herself.

Suddenly and unexpectily a piece of cloth was borught over her mouth,tied quickly.She screamed,trying to turn around.Instead Lily was pulled to the ground,an arm wrapped her waist so she couldn't move her upper half.The girl kicked widely,eyes pierced with fear.Then,the her mouth was free,the cloth was gone.

Before she could scream for helf,she was brought back up and pushed harshily to the wall.She fell limply to the cold ground,blood coming from the back of her neck.Her eyes were blinded from dizzy white spots as she tried to sit up.Groaing,Lily wanted to scream for helf but saw her attacker.A man in his mid thirties stood over her,a wide smirk across his face...he looked so disgusting to her.

"I suggest not screaming,"the man said darkly,"you could for a little bit longer if you don't."

He took out a something metallic from his back pocket.Lily's eyes widened with fear.'A gun!'she mentally shrieked.The man pointed it at the girl,cocking it."I'll let you ask one question before I kill you,sweetie."he mocked.

Lily's eyes were rimmed with tears,her head blarring from theslam against the wall."Why...why are you doing this."she muttered,not wanting to scream,She _did_ want to live.

The man tilted his head to the right,a nasty,crooked smile worming on his face."Voltaire's little grandson decided not to finish the job...so I'm doing it for him."

He put his finger on the trigger,eyes flashing with a mocking look.Lily sat still,still not comprehending what was happening.She closed her eyes,not wanting to see the bullet coming at her.That's when she heard a _crack_ and a loud scream.Something fell infront of her and she quickly opened her eyes again.

The man was now laying infront of her,his forehead bleeding from a blow...he groaned,trying to get up.Lily shuffled back quickly,eyes wide from shock.The silver gun had fallen from him,right next to the girl's hand.The man thrusted his arm towards the girl to grab her,but something shinny slammed hard down on his back.The man's face was pushed to the pavement,a loud,blood curdling scream following.

Lily slowly looked up,heart beating fast as ever.Piercing crimson eyes met her golden ones,a warmness coming over her.The teen stood over the now dead man,hands bloody and a jack knife in his grip.Lily wanted to cry,but it stung her eyes.It had happened so quickly...she didn't understand at all."K-Kai?"she squeeked out.

Kai looked down at the battered girl,eyes somewhat wide.He went limp for a brief second,the knife dropping...he stumbled foreward before dropping to his knees.There,he let his arms fall back,his fingers grazing the pavement.He stared foreward,a blank look on his face.Lily was sitting right next to the teen,tears of confusion crawling down her scratched cheeks.

"You...you saved me..."she bearly gasped.She lunged for the teen,wrapping her arms around his chest.And yet the boy still looked foreward,almost like Lily wasn't even there.He tensed suddenly,snapping out of his stare.He glanced down at the girl.

"Lily,you have to stood up,Lily's arms falling to her sides.

She weakly got up,eyes rimmed red."W-what?"

Kai looked straight into her eyes,a bit angered."I said go,Lily!"he growled.

The teen hesitated,glancing down at he dead corpse on the ground,then back to Kai's rough face.She nodded slowly before bolting off.She didn't know why...she just ran.She left her saviour behind,not even asking what had happened in the past five minutes.She jerked upwards suddenly when she head a loud **bang** pierce through the night.A few shouts lingered in the alley.

She let her fingers caress her cheek,feeling a sudden pain.A bruise was forming.But that was the least of her worries...she wanted so many answers...what was happening to her and what was happening to Kai.For all she knew he could be dead by now!She came to a halt,bending over,breathing heavily."I...need...to...help...him..."she weezed.

Her mind raced with thoughts...thoughts of what to do.Another **bang** made her jump."That's it...he saved my life amd now its my turn."she growled lowly.

She jogged back to where she came,now ducking behind trachcans and milkcrates.Now she could what was happening...she spoted Kai,now pinned to the ground by two large,burly men.he thrashed around,trying to break free.One injected him with a clear liquid,making him clam down a bit.Lily spotted 'BioV' on the men's suits,making her think."What the.."she lowly asked.

An aged man with long gray hair stepped closer,into the light.He was holding something in his hand...a gun."That's the gun he tried to kill me with..."she gasped.The man fowned down at Kai."Well,well,well...look's like you've slipped through my fingers again once again,grandson..."

Kai growled,eyes narrowing."Voltaire..."

The man simply chuckled."Oh,Kai,you thought I would just let you get away from me this time?How long has it been,Kai..three years since I gave you a favor?And you didn't even do it?You disgust me,Kai!"he spat,kicking the teen in the stomach.

The men let go of Kai so he could fall back to the hard pavement.He sat up,wincing,but the blow didn't take an effect on him."I don't husrt innocent people,grandfather."he sneered.

"And I don't let people like you get away like this.Men,take him to the van.Do whatever you want."he said,sneering.

The two men aproached the teen,not showing any mercy.Kai stood up,defending his ground.One grabbed him from behind,but Kai twisted his leg around,sending a hard blow to the man's balls.He doubled over in pain as Kai ran foreward,with the other man right on his trail.The teen sprinted past the still hiding girl,who saw the man sprinting after him.She stuck out her foot,which the man tripped over.He flew head first into a trashcan.

Voltaire growled."You fools!Don't let him get away!"he yelled,cocking the gun in his hand.

Lilystood up,now following Kai.Surprisingly,there were no other men following them...Voltaire must of been afucking idiotthinking only two men could over power the boy."Kai!"she yelled.

All she could see of him was his back,which was far away from her.She could see he ducked into an alley way,and when she got there,he was gone.Lily looked around,eyes shimmering with tears."Kai,what's going?"she yelled.

"Sshhh..."came a voice next to her hear.She jumped slightly,heart heart skipping a beat.Looking to her side quickly,she saw the teen holding onto a ladder,which went up the side of the building.

He looked at her,his eyes piercing.He nodded upwards,meaning for her to follow.Kai climbed up a little,so the girl could follow.Both of them climbed silently to the top,and with the help of Kai,they made it to the roof.Both teens sat on the edge of the brick building,out of breath.After a few minutes of silence,the girl looked at him.

"Kai,what's going on?"she asked,teary eyed.

He grunted,frustrated."I told you to run.Why didn't you!"he seemed angry.

She looked at her feet,frowning."I...I didn't know what was going on...and...I couldn't just leave you like that!"she squeeled,her eyes red.

He stood up,looking away."Don't speak a word to the others."

She smiled,nodding."Of course not...Kai,was that the man he was talking about?You know,the guy who grabbed me...he said something about Voltaire-"

"-this has nothing to do with you,Lily."he said darkly,looking straight at her.

"Nothing to do with me?Kai,he aimed a gun at me and said something about a grandson killing me!"

Kai's eyes seemed to flash a sudden emotion.Guilt?Whatever it was,it only flickered.But she caught it at the right moment."Kai...?I...I just want to know what's going on..."

"You don't need to."with that,he lept off the building.

She gasped."Kai!"she flew to feet,thowing her head over the side of the building.he was gone."I just want to know what's going on..."she muttered.

* * *

BP14;Hope you liked it!This is basicly the long version of the prolouge,but with with discription and detail.

Raven:Yeah,I guess...

Ice:Well,we hope you liked it!We wouldn't mind some feedback...

BP14:We just love reviews:3

Raven:Yeah,we'd be lucky if we even get one... T.T


	4. Chapter 3:Troubled Teens

Ice:Hey guys!Back with an update,but BP14 won't be here...she's mundo busy with school.

Raven:So we're here to type for her.First off,we'd like to thank all the readers/reviewers...it really means alot to us,you know!

Ice:Yup,yup!Well,we don't own Beyblade,only Lily and the plot...oh,and the others OCs belong to their rightful owners.

Raven:With no further adue,here's chappie 3!

* * *

**Chapter Three:Troubled Teens**

Lily stared out the window,the glass reflecting her golden eyes.Rain splattered against it,a few lightning bolts cracking down.It was Sunday,and there was nothing to...besides think.All weekend the girl had thought of Friday's events...what was going on?She hadn't seen Kai since that night...her last glimpse of him was when the blue haired teen jumped off that building,disappearing into the night.

The red headed girl sighed,slumping her body over her desk,peaking out into the rainy world.She was thinking of her knew friends...did they know what was going on?Was this a big secret or something?Truthfully,Lily didn't want to know...yet,she wanted to scream becuase she wanted answers so badly.She wanted to ask Ashlee if she knew...but thought against it.After all,Kai asked her not to tell anyone...it was their own little secret,she thought.

Pushing her disrought thoughts aside,Lily peered at a photo on her desk.It was a picture of her when she was eight...her long hair put into pigtails,a huge grin upon her face.Glancing at the picture longer,Lily noticed something...no one else was in there,not even her parents.Why was it such a big deal to her?After all,it probally was nothing...

But something nagged at her,like old memories consuming her thoughts again.She bearly remembered her childhood,she didn't even remember her father.Her mom had told her he had died in a car crash...yet she felt no pain.She was probally too young to remember it anyway,but still...wouldn't she feel empty,like she was missing someone?

Grunting,Lily put the photo down,facing it to the far wall.She started to twirl her hair uncounciously,searching her mind again.Yet again,the thought of Kai came back...she just couldn't get over it.She wanted to tell her mom and her friends,but thought against it.Right at this moment she wanted to pick up the phone and call Kai,but of course...didn't have the courage to do so.Maybe Tala could give her some anwsers?He was Kai's closet friend,maybe...

* * *

The roof of the school came into view as Lily walked silently down the sidewalk,her bag slung across her shoulder.Yesterday's rain had cleared,only a light mist settled over the town.It was a little bitter,her finger tips nipped from the cold.Lily tugged on her hoodie's sleeves harder,trying to keep any heat in.Today was going to be a long day,she guessed...

And right she was.As she entered her first class,she didn't spot any of her friends.She then realized none of them were in honers Biology...and that didn't help much.Lily sighed,sitting down in a far chair,close to the back corner.Quietly she took out her books,glancing forewards.There was no teacher in sight.

Girls in the class were gossiping and twirling their hair,while boys talked about upcoming sport games and such...nothing out of control.That's when Lily spotted him,the only other silent teen in the room besides her...his legs were laid across the desk infront of him carelessly,leaning fully in his chair.His eyes were closed while his arms were behind his head.He looked like he really couldn't give a shit in the world!

"Kai..."she muttered lowly,basicly sighing for him.At that moment she wanted to get up and drag answers out of him,but stayed in her seat when someone entered the room.The teens in the room went back to their seats,ending their conversations.

"Hello,students..."the man said,sorting through some papers on his desk.Obviously,it was the teacher...but he sure didn't look like one.He looked quite young,only in his mid twenties or so.His brown hair was shaggy,his deep brown eyes matching.He wore a light blue polo,bearly even buisiness attire...and a simple pair of khakis for his bottoms.

"Now...I have a project to asign all of you,"he said,smiling.Most of the teens groaned,but he continued,"since we're learning about human repoduction..."

He took out a large box from under his desk,placing it in the middle of the floor."We should learn how to take care of a newborn,no?"

He took out a doll,looking alot like a real baby.He smiled at the class,but everyone else was dreading this already."It acts like a real baby,needs to be fed,changed,rocked,burped...the whole deal.You see,students,you're not going to be doing this alone...for a whole week,you'll have a child and be unoffically 'married'."

Lily's eyes widened a bit."You're kidding me..."she asked under her breath.

"With your new spouse,you'll learn how to take care of your new child and learn to get along.I've asighed you all,and no complaining,kids."he took out a piece of paper and started to name off couples.

Lily pondered about who she would get...not many of the boys in this class she knew,besides Kai and some jocks from the football team.Hopefully she'd get someone worthy...but she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name called.

The teacher was smiling lightly as he read..."Lily Campbell and...Kai Hiwatari.Now students,I'll be giving out these babies to this period.I'll also give you a bottle,a diaper..."

Lily zones out,not hearing the rest of the teacher's words.'Kai?I'm stuck with _Kai_?He'll probally ignore the baby and dump it with me!'she mentally screamed.She glanced over to her partner,who gave her an empty glare.He didn't look too pleased,but not overly upset either.Lily swore she could see an evil smirk on his lips...

* * *

"And he just left you with that thing?"Ashlee gasped,taking a sip of her soda.

Lily nodded,staring down at her lunch.She couldn't eat much since of the baby she was carrying...she was rocking it back and forth,calming it down."Yeah,Kai just goes 'Here,take it.' and dumps it in my arms and leaves..."she snorted.

Ashlee nodded,sighing.She was also holding a baby,but she managed to get to eat something."Me and Tyson were paired...so its not much of a big deal.We just split it half and half...we switch days and nights,so I'm pretty happy with it."

The red headed girl glanced to Kierra,who held no baby."Whoes your partner?"she asked,lifting a brow.

The other girl just smirked,nodding her head towards someone.He was trying to rock a crying baby,and his expression was priceless."Johnny?"Ashlee laughed.

"I'm not taking care of that hunk of plastic,so I gave it to Johnny..."Kierra snickered.

"Where's Amber?"Lily asked,looking around the lunchroom.

"I think she's with Tala,they got paired for science..."Ashlee replied.

"Good luck,"Kierra sneered,"Tala is an asshole with kids."

The brunette nodded slightly."That's true...but who knows,these projects also work out in the end."

"Are you sure,"Lily sighed,sounding sarcastic,"I mean...I've only known Kai for _a day_ and so far he's been a total asshole."

"No shit...get used to it."Kierra replied,rolling her eyes.

* * *

Lily sat lazily on her livingroom couch,cradling the baby in her arms,rocking it back and forth.The hunk of plastic didn't seem to stop crying...the girl had tried everything,feeding it,burping it,changing it...it only made the baby cry even louder.The red head glanced at the clock,ready to cry..."Its fucking one in the morning,I can't take this anymore!"

She was happy that her mom was out for the night,working late at work.If she was home then things would've been alot more stressful...Lily really didn't feel like having two people screaming at her at once.Lily glanced down at her feet where her cat lay...it stared up at the girl,looking like it was almost smirking.'Everyone seems to hate me...'the girl thought.

The crying started to calm down,but it didn't stop.Lily really wanted to just chuck the thing at the nearest wall,but thought against it...this thing did count as a grade,after all."My ears are going to bleed if this thing doesn't shut up!"the teen screamed,making the cat jump and scamper out of the room.

Lily tossed the baby down on the couch,getting up."I need something to eat...or yet,a break from this hell child."she muttered,padding down to the kitchen.

Grabbing a soda,she took a swig of it,feeling the cool liquid roll down her dry throat.She sighed,rubbing her temples...this baby was really getting on her nerves.She could hear the crying ringing in her mind,even if it wasn't in real life...wait.The baby wasn't crying anymore!Lily peaked into the livingroom,her eyes wide from whom she saw standing in her house.

The older teen was rocking the baby lightly,his big arms cradling it.His face seemed much more calmer than usual,but he still looked dead serious.He seemd to be muttering something lowly...a lullaby maybe?The teen leaned against the couch,his head down from looking at the baby.His hair swept foreward when he looked down,his bangs covering his eyes.

Lily trotted silently into the room,quite surprised.At first she was baffled,but it soon blowed over when he looked up at her,his crimson eyes meeting her golden ones."How did you get in here,Kai?"was the first thing that came out of her mouth.The tall teen nodded towards the front door.Lily sweatdropped,remembering how she forgot to lock the door...

"Why are you here?"she asked another question,approaching Kai.He was still rocking the hunk of plastic,his eyes casted back to it."You suck at parenting."he said in a monotone.

The red headed teen face faulted,but then thought of the reality of this._Kai_ was in _her house_ taking care of a _baby_."Wait...how did you know where I lived?"

Kai tensed for a brief second,stopping the rocking.He glanced at the girl sidewards but continued taking care of the baby,not wanting it to cry.He didn't reply to Lily's question.

"Kai...I...I want some answers about last Friday."she said lowly,sitting on the couch,looking at her feet.

The blue haired teen turned away from Lily,still holding the baby,his eyes fixated on the ceiling."Not now."was his reply before giving the baby back to the girl.After that,he left.And now Lily knew...Kai did have a heart.

* * *

Ashlee had her head rested against her pillow,her eyes heavy from being tired.It was twilight now,and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night.Her arms were wrapped over the plastic baby,her arms swinging lightly from side to side.Now the girl understood Tyson wouldn't keep his promise...Ashlee would be the one taking care of their project for the rest of the week.

Slowly,her eye lids drifted closed...but bit her tongue,trying to stay awake.She knew she couldn't sleep when the baby would cry at any moment,but it was so tempting...her bed was so comfy right now,the warmth greeting her nicely...it was too much for the exhusted girl.Giving up mentally,the brunette drifted into a deep sleep,the hunk of plastic still laying in her arms.

Tyson found the girl sleeping silently,her hair brushed lightly over her flushed cheeks.He walked slowly,looking the girl over completely.When he was alone with her...he always felt his heart in pain.He had known the girl for so long,they had been friends forever...always joking and having a good time...but things were different now.He wanted to be more than friends with her...

He caressed her cheeks with his index finger,his brown eyes sparkling with amusment.She was smiling slightly in her sleep,looking so innocent and carefree...Tyson just wanted to pick up the girl on hug her right there for godsakes!But he let her lay there for now,shoving his temptions back.Instead he took the baby and looked down at the girl."Sleep well..."he said in a hush,leaning over her.

He was inches away from her cheek,wanting to kiss her so badly,but thought against it.He didn't want to wake her and...what if she didn't have feelings for her?He wouldn't want a friendship to be broken becuase of a simple crush...it just wouldn't be fair to both of them.But what if she did care for him?Now that would be perfect...yet,he turned to leave,looking back at the girl.He smiled lightly."We'll talk later..."he muttered under his breath before leaving.

* * *

When Tala awoke he felt so tired and exhusted...he leaned to sit up,but something was blocking him.He glanced down grogily,his eyes widening.It was Amber,the creme haired girl,her head leaned against his chest.At first he didn't understand,but then thought of last night's events.She had came over his house to babysit together..and ended up like this.

Tala didn't have much feelings for the girl...but did he?He groaned inwardly,he had felt like he was in love with her,but gave up the idea.Was it true love or just some of his stupid hormones acting up?He knew Amber liked him...ever since they became friends back in Russia,before he was sent to the Abbey.Of course,he didn't see Amber for quite awhile,not until he was atleast thirteen,four years ago.

He silently pushed the girl gently off him,now slumped on the couch they were laying on.He glanced at he clock...only the early hours of day break.They had atleast three hours before school started.So,he lay the platic baby next to the sleeping girl,brushing her creme hair out of her face,a slight smile upon his lips.

Getting up he heard his cellphone ring aruptly,making him tense a little.He grabbed it quickly,not wanting the sleeping girl to awaken."Hello?"he asked in a whisper to the phone.

_"I've got a sightning on Voltaire's guards.They're headed to Lily's house."_came a low,dark voice.

"Kai,where are you?"Tala replied.

_"Doesn't matter...Tala,gather any weapons you have,and your courage...meet me at Lily's."_

Tala gulped.Not many times did he and Kai fight,but when they did,it noramlly ended in alot of blood lost.They weren't the ones hurt normally,but the red head hated the thought of killing people...but if saved innocent lives,he was in.Tala glanced back at Amber,still silently sleeping.Sighing,the teen reached into his jean pocket,taking out a gun.It would be the first time in a long while he would be using it...and hopefully the last.

* * *

Raven:Sorry if this was short,but we're trying hard to get as much of this done...

Ice:And its harder when you're missing one person!

Raven:We hope you liked it,and we're sorry if your OC didn't have much romantic action...we'll focus on one OC each chapter,basicly.

Ice:Thanks for reading...we wouldn't mind a nice review to tell us what you thought!


End file.
